This invention relates in general to a seat mounting assembly for use in mounting a seat frame to the base frame of a wheelchair.
Wheelchairs typically include a base frame supported on a supporting surface by idler wheels and drive wheels. The base frame supports a seat frame that is adapted to support a wheelchair occupant. It may be desirable to adjust the elevation of the seat frame, for example, to meet the needs of each wheelchair occupant. Seat mounting assemblies that permit adjustment in the elevation of the seat frame are well known. When adjusting the elevation of the seat frame, it is desirable that the longitudinal position of the seat frame remain constant relative to the base frame.
This invention is directed towards a seat mounting assembly for a wheelchair which permits the elevation of the seat frame to be adjusted without varying the longitudinal relationship between the seat frame and the base frame. The seat mounting assembly comprises an adjustable link. The link has a first end that is adapted to be connected to the wheelchair base frame and a second end that is adapted to be connected to the wheelchair seat frame. The link is adjustable to raise or lower the position of the seat frame with respect to the base frame. Upon adjusting the link, one of the ends of the link is displaced longitudinally while the other end of the link is displaced vertically so that the longitudinal position of the seat frame with respect to the base frame remains constant.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.